


How can I help you?

by zenlovbot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Shadam, Summer Romance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlovbot/pseuds/zenlovbot
Summary: “Shiro..?” Keith said with a nervous tone in his voice. “I have a weird feeling about this new town…”Shiro replies with a confused look on his face. “Keith. We just got here, you haven’t even taken a look around the neighborhood. It looks pretty nice to me.”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Shiro..?” Keith said with a nervous tone in his voice. “I have a weird feeling about this new town…”

Shiro replies with a confused look on his face. “Keith. We just got here, you haven’t even taken a look around the neighborhood. It looks pretty nice to me.”

Keith heads down the hall to check out his new room instead of helping unpack boxes, he figured he could just do it later. It’s small and cozy, but that's how he preferred it. He takes a glance at his phone and notices that the battery is low. He makes his way back downstairs to ask Shiro if he could borrow his charger.

“Hey Shiro, can I-” He stops his sentence because his brother was on the phone. He sees Shiro laugh and smile, it's so obvious Shiro is in love with this person he's talking with.

_Oh to have someone make me feel like that._ Keith thought to himself. Someone who won't break his heart like his last boyfriend, Rolo. He just wants to forget he ever even existed, good thing they moved huh?

As Shiro finishes up his conversation, Keith decides to get a little nosy.

“Hey Shiro….. Who were you talkin to?”

“Oh, no one.” Shiro replies.

“That ‘no one’ wouldn’t happen to be Adam… would it?” Keith says with a smirk on his face.

Shiro’s face immediately turns a bright red from the name that came from Keith’s mouth. Shiro closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and reopens his eyes.

“Do you need something?” Shiro says, embarrassed by the comment Keith made.

“I came to ask for your charger.”

“Where's yours?”

“I don't know, that's why I'm asking you for yours.” Keith says. “But I also have a question…. Why exactly haven't you proposed to Adam?”

Shiro begins to rub the back of his neck. He tends to do this when he gets nervous. “I-..I don't know….just not the right time. Plus I don’t even know if he wouldn't even say yes.”

“Shiro. Of course he would say yes!!”

“You think so…?” Shiro asked.

“I promise you he would say yes.” Keith said, reassuring his brother. “Now how about a smoothie? I think I saw a shop on our way here, just up the street.”

It is a nice summer day so Keith got the idea to go skate around and check out that smoothie shop. Shiro didn’t know that this was all a diversion so he didn't have to unpack anything. Shiro handed Keith his card, Keith had a card, Shiro just thought older siblings should pay for their younger ones. He told Keith to be careful and not hurt his ankle while on his roller-blades, like what happened when he was 13.

As Keith was going up the road, he was looking at his surroundings, noticing how nice and quiet the town really was. It didn’t take long for him to reach the smoothie shop. Before he went inside he took off his roller-blades, put them in his backpack, and slipped on his sneakers. He walked in and looked around.

_Cute_. The long-haired boy thought to himself. It was a cute shop indeed. Decorated with stars and posters that seemed to be talking about a “Summer Star-Lit Festival”. Keith didn’t pay much attention to the posters and proceeded to step in line.

When it was finally his turn at the register, he asked the employee what he wanted and what he was getting for his brother. The employee was a tall, tan Cuban boy, with brown hair, and look around the same age as him. He seemed like a nice dude but could get irritating real quick. He had a positive but cocky attitude, and seemed to hit on every girl that walked through this place.

“How can I help you?” The brown-haired boy asked. His name tag said “Lance” written on it.

“Um hey, can I get a Strawberry Banana smoothie?” Keith ordered. “And for my brother can I get Tropical Mango?”

“Of course! And that would be an order for…..?”

“Keith.”

“Keith huh? Cute name.” Lance said. “Okay, your total will be….. $10.67. Will that be cash or card?”

_Ten dollars and Sixty-seven cents for two smoothies? Goddamn._ Keith thought to himself. _Well good thing this is Shiro’s money._

Keith proceeds to hand this “Lance” guy his brother's card to pay for their smoothies. When the smoothies are done he says thank you like a polite gentleman, cause his brother told him to act this when you meet new people.

“Thanks.” Keith says.

“Oh, you are so welcome.” Lance replies and winks at him.

This action causes Keith to blush a little, so he quickly leaves the shop before he says or does something dumb to embarrass himself.

As Keith takes off his sneakers and puts on his roller-blades he remembers “Lance” commenting on his name.

_Was that guy hitting on me? I mean.. He DID say my name was cute. But maybe he meant it in a “Oh cute name, it's nice and suits you.” kind of way. But he did wink at me…….nonononono i'm just overthinking. I should get home before these smoothies melt._

Keith gets home and hands Shiro his Tropical Mango Smoothie.

“Meet anyone new?” Shiro asked.

“Yep.” Keith says sarcastically. “The smoothie shop employee.”

They both share a laugh as Shiro notices some writing on Keith's cup.

“Hey, looks like that employee wrote a message on your cup. What does it say?”

Keith turns his cup and the two proceed to read the written message.

“Hey! Ur pretty cute! Gimme a text sometime? xxx-xxx-xxxx - Lance”

Keith’s face turns a bright red within seconds.

“Wow first day here and you already got dudes hitting on you? Way to go!” Shiro congratulates his younger brother. “You should text him. Oh and ask him if that smoothie place is hiring, you need a job you lazy ass.”

“Okay for starters I am NOT texting him, and I'm not getting a job.” Keith continues. “What if it's just a prank? He doesn’t even know if i'm gay or not- i mean I AM but he doesn't know that-”

“Keith calm down, you're rambling. And I doubt it's a fake number, text him and find out.”

“I'm going to sleep.” Keith says.

“It's 3PM….”

“And?”

Keith grabs his smoothie and walks upstairs to his empty room. He sees that Shiro put his mattress, pillow, and blankets in there so he wouldn’t have to sleep on the hard floor. He lays with his face in his pillow for about 10 seconds, then turns his head to look at the side of his cup.

“Hey! Ur pretty cute! Gimme a text sometime? xxx-xxx-xxxx - Lance”

_Maybe I will text him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (20:46) Hey, it's me Keith, you wrote your number on my smoothie cup.
> 
> He probably won't even text back, it is kind of late. Keith thought to himself. Just as he thought he was okay his phone made a buzzing sound.
> 
> (20:50) keith??? as in keith with the mullet??
> 
> (20:52) I don't have a mullet, but yeah..

Keith looks at the time.  _ 8PM. _ This “Lance” should be off of work by now. Should he actually text him? Was this just a prank? Only one way to find out. Keith looks at his smoothie cup from earlier and rereads the written down phone number over and over. Was he nervous?

_ I need a snack.  _ Keith thought to himself. Shiro doesn’t usually let him get snacks past 7PM, because that's how you create bad eating habits.

Keith makes his way downstairs. Its pitched black in the kitchen. He turns on his phone's flashlight to the lowest setting and takes the quietest footsteps he can manage.

_ Should I get cereal? No, the bag might be too loud….. What about popcorn? I can stop the microwave before it hits zero…. Yeah that should be fine. Wait but the popping. I'm just gonna bring the box of cereal to my room. Dry cereal it is. _

Keith grabs the box of Froot Loops, and makes his way back to his room. He sets the box down next to his mattress and proceeds to lay on it.

He's laying on his back, with his phone in the air, being held up by his arms. He hesitates for a moment with his thumb lingering over the send button. Was Lance even wondering if he would text him?

_ Maybe this is a mistake, maybe I shouldn- _ His thoughts are cut off from him losing his grip on his phone and it falling on his face. Keith groans from the phone hitting his nose and picks up his phone. The message was sent.

Keith begins to freak out. How could he make such a mistake like this? How could he be so stupid?

Writers note:  _ Keith  _ Lance

(20:46)  _ Hey, it's me Keith, you wrote your number on my smoothie cup. _

_ He probably won't even text back, it is kind of late. _ Keith thought to himself. Just as he thought he was okay his phone made a buzzing sound.

(20:50) keith??? as in keith with the mullet??

(20:52)  _ I don't have a mullet, but yeah.. _

(20:55) whaaaatever u say man,,,i didnt think youd actually text me,,Most people dont lmaoo

(20:58) _Y_ _ eahh.. _

(20:59) by the way, the names Lance.

(21:01)  _ Yeah I thought so, I remembered your name tag. _

(21:02) wow,, cute AND smart,,, im positive i havent seen you around,, did u js move??

(21:05) _Ye_ _ ahh, we just got here today. _

(21:06) soooo whatcha think so far???? Do u like it??

Keith thought about his day and the events that happened. He remembered getting to the house, looking at his new room, getting smoothies, and Lance hitting on him. Oh yeah, he definitely remembers that.

(21:08)  _ Well… not a lot happened..the most exciting thing today was getting a smoothie. _

(21:08) and seeing me i bet.

Keith could feel Lance's ego coming through the screen of the phone.

(21:10)  _ no _

(21:10) oh

(21:10)  _ But the smoothie did taste nice. My brother found it amusing how you wrote your phone number on my cup. _

(21:11) oh yeah,, you did mention you have a brother

(21:13)  _ I just said that. _

(21:13) older orrr younger? and whats his name???

(21:13)  _ His name is Shiro, and he's older than me. _

(21:14)  _ I have a question though… _

(21:14) shoot

Keith hesitates for a moment.

(21:16)  _ Were you… hitting on me..? _

(21:19) keith,,, now ik you did not just ask that question…

(21:19) DUH I WAS HITTING ON YOU,,YOU THINK I JUST GIVE MY NUMBER TO ANYONE AND TELL THEM THEY HAVE A CUTE NAME????

(21:20)  _ I walked in there and you have at least 3 other girls your number…. _

(21:20) like i said,,, most of them dont text me,, dont think of me as some player now smh….

(21:21)  _ and the ones that do? _

(21:21) aren’t interesting enough to keep texting ngl

(21:21)  _ Okay…. You don’t even know if im into guys or not… _

(21:22) you texted me didnt u? :)

He had a point. If Keith wasn’t interested in getting to know him, then why did he stress so much about sending him a simple text?

(21:23)  _ You’re right. _

(21:24) ik i am,, ya know ive actually never had a boyfriend before,, i only recently found out i was bi,,, i mean i HAVE found guys attractive before but i thot it was in a like “hey hes kinda cool” kind of way,,

(21:24)  _ That’s okay, ive never had a girlfriend _

(21:24)  _ But I guess its different for me. Ive never even found a girl attractive like that. _

(21:25) all women are queens!

(21:25)  _ If she breathes a thot, but go off i guess. _

(21:25) OMG KEITH U CANT SAY THAT >:(

(21:25)  _ I know I know, Im just joking lol _

(21:26) ahhh its getting kinda late, and i got work at 9am :(

(21:26)  _ Then go to bed. _

(21:26) but i wana keep talking to u lmao

That sentence made Keith’s stomach feel all butterfly like for a bit.

(21:26) OH IK!! U should come see me on my break tmr!! Its at 12:15PM

(21:27)  _ Oh okay. I might stop by. _

(21:27) i only get 30mins,, so dont be late!! >:(

(21:27)  _ Alright, Alright. I said MIGHT. _

(21:27) ok off to sleep i go,, these good looks dont come on their own,, good night!

(21:28)  _ Good Night. _

Well that was nice. First day here and Keith has already made a new friend. 

_ Maybe the move wasn't such a bad idea.  _ Keith thinks to himself.  _ He is kinda cute. _

Keith hears footsteps and sees a light in the hallway shine under his door. What was Shiro doing up this late? He hears footsteps going downstairs and then coming back up. Suddenly his room door swings open.

“Did you eat all of the Froot Loops..?” Shiro asks.

Keith turns around and remembers the box of colorful cereal sitting next to his mattress.

“Calm down ya big baby, I didn’t eat any” Keith says.


End file.
